


Little Red (Werewolf AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [57]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex, p in v sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: No matter where you go, how far you run, he always seems to find you.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180304
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Little Red (Werewolf AU)

Your heart was pounding as you ran through the woods. You dodged trees and branches right and left. The sun was beginning to set, which meant that the full moon would rise. The leafs and broken branches crunched under your feet as you ran. 

“You know you can’t hide from me, Little Red. I’ll always find you.” you heard the voice of your predator echo through the forest.

You heard him growl some yards away from your location. You continued to run as fast as you could. You were running out of breath and your legs were starting to hurt. 

You thought you were doing pretty well…until you tripped over a tree root. You hissed as you scraped your hands, blood starting to bleed from the cuts. He’d definitely be able to find you now. 

“You’re close, Little Red…and you’re hurt. Just surrender and I can help you.”

“Like hell you will,” you mumbled under your breath. You scrambled to your feet and continued to run through an array of branches only for your shirt to snag on one, “Dammit!” you tugged and tugged until the shirt ripped and set you free. As soon as you turned, you ran into him.

His arms circled around you and he licked his lips, “Caught you.” He looked at your hands and sniffed them. His tongue then poked out of his mouth and he licked your palms, the cuts healing immediately and his tongue coated with your blood. He hummed, “You have nowhere to go now, Little Red. What shall I do with you?”

He began to circled you and you remained frozen. He leaned in sniffing your neck and your hair. He hummed again, “I can smell it, you know. Your arousal.” You gulped. He stood in front of you again, “Do you want me to take you, Little Red? Right before I change?” You nodded and he tsked, “It could be dangerous.”

“I know,” you breathed out. 

He stepped closer to you, his lips hovering over yours, “Say it. You have to say it.”

You whimpered again, “Please…take me.”

He growled and pinned you to the nearest tree. With ease, he tore your shirt in half, discarding it onto the ground. He then kissed you fervently, violently, and full of desperation. You moaned into the gesture, your hands resting on his shoulders as he undid your jeans and helped you out of them. 

“Your scent is much stronger now. Fuck!” he grumbled. You looked down to see his protruding erection. He was already rock hard. Your snaked your hand down his body and to his bulge, cupping him. He groaned and then slapped your hand away. He ripped through your bra and underwear, not even caring to be gentle. Being gentle wasn’t in his nature at all. 

“Hands and knees. Now,” he growled. You did as he said, jutting out your ass to give him a better view of your glistening core. He quickly discarded his own clothing, joining the pile of your ripped ones. 

“Warning: I won’t even try being gentle.” he stroked his hard cock a few times before fully sheathing himself inside you. Your breath hitched at the sudden motion and he groaned, “Fuuuck!” He pounded into your mercilessly. Your nails dug into the earth collecting dirt. It was painful yet oh so pleasurable. 

“You love this game, don’t you, Little Red? You love the thrill of it. The adrenaline making you hot and wet!” He pulled you by the hair, making you shoot up. His arm hooked around your waist and he held your against his bare, sweaty chest as he continued to thrust into you.

“You love it when I’m all primal like this, huh? Taking you without any thought? Answer me!”

“Yes! Fuck, I love it! I love how you take me! I’m yours! Take what you want!” 

A deep growl came from deep within him. He then swept some of your hair to the side and bit down onto your shoulder. You gasped as you felt his teeth sink into you. 

“Harder! Please! I want it!” you begged. and harder did he go. the sound of skin slapping against skin spilled into the silent forest. The orange hues of the sunset slowly disappearing and shadows emerging. The sun was almost gone, which meant he had to work faster. 

He then pushed you off him and turned you onto your back, leaves and sticks poking at your bare skin. He entered you again with no warning and snapped his hips furiously into you. His blues eyes were starting to turn gold. The transformation was starting. 

“Please! Please! Give it to me!” you pleaded.

He stared into your eyes, fiercely, “Good, Little Red. Gonna take my knot like a good girl? Huh?”

“Yes! Give me your knot!”

With a few more thrusts, he spilled his seed into you, and head thrown back as he growled in pleasurable bliss. He waited until his cock softened and his knot decreased. He then slowly pulled out of you and staggered back. He whimpered as pain began to shoot through him. He looked at you one last time, his blue eyes fully gold now, and he fell forward onto his hands and knees.

He cried out as the sound of crackling bones filled the air. His spine extended, his hands started transforming into claws. His face becoming elongated and his teeth turning into fangs. 

You sat up and held his shirt to your naked form as you watched the man turn into the beast under the moonlight. His skin was now covered in grey and black fur. He was much larger now. 

The man was now a beast. A wolf. He lifted his head to the sky and howled. 

The wolf’s eyes then landed on you and it snarled. For a moment, you were frightened. There were times where it took him awhile to remember. Sometimes he wouldn’t remember at all. But you were completely vulnerable and you prayed he would.

The wolf slowly stalked towards you, baring its fangs out to you. You then swept your hair away from shoulder to reveal the bite he gave you. The wolf sniffed it and then licked it. Recognizing the smell and taste. You were his mate.

Your hand slowly stretched out and you rubbed the wolf on the head, “It’s okay, Bucky. It’s just me.” You said calmly. He then stepped closer and nuzzled his face into your neck whimpering. He then pawed at your stomach. 

You fondly smiled, “Yeah. I think it worked this time.” You then stood up and re-dressed yourself. You slipped on your jeans and took Bucky’s shirt, since he destroyed yours. You shook your head, “You really need to stop doing that.”

You gathered his clothes from the ground and began to walk back to your cottage. Bucky followed you until you entered the house. Even with his mind clear right now, he was always afraid that, somehow, he’d go full wolf and hurt you. It was best you went inside by yourself. 

“Stay safe out there.”

Bucky nodded and then ran back into the woods. 

* * *

You fell asleep on the couch waiting for Bucky. You stirred when you felt someone touching your face. Your eyes fluttered open and you saw Bucky kneeling beside you. He was naked and covered in dirt. 

You sat up and stretched, “Everything okay?” Bucky was smiling wide and you looked at him confused, “What?”

“Your scent.”

“What about it?”

“It’s already changing.”

You broke out into a smile, “It’s already working?”

He nodded, “Yeah.” He lowered his face to your stomach, “Hello, my little pup. It’s your daddy. Mommy and I are so excited to finally have you.”

You rubbed your stomach gently and looked at Bucky, “Shall I give you a bath now?”

Bucky kissed your head, “Please.” He helped you stand and you both made your way to the bathroom. Everything was going according to plan. Finally.


End file.
